Birthday Surprise
by RaDisZa
Summary: Ryeowook akan mendapat kejutan dihari ulang tahunnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ada kejadian tak terduga. Lalu bagaimana nasib kejutan yang telah disiapkan oleh Hyung-deul Suju?


**Title : Birthday Surprise**

**Cast : Ryeowook, Super Junior's member, SHINee's members, SM Family**

**Genre : Family, (little bit)Humor**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC**

**Disclaimer : Ryeowook, Jonghyun, Heechul, Tao, Sehun, Jesicca is MINE o.O Noo, All Belong to God**

**Summary : Ryeowook akan mendapat kejutan dihari ulang tahunnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ada kejadian tak terduga. Lalu bagaimana nasib kejutan yang telah disiapkan oleh Hyung-deul Suju?**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

"Hyungdeul~ ayo bangun semuanyaaa!"

Hari masih sangat pagi, tapi suara nyaring Ryeowook telah terdengar di dorm. Dengan lantang dia membangunkan semua Hyung-nya yang berada satu lantai dengannya. Dan tak mau menunggu waktu lama, dia segera memasuki dorm Super Junior yang satunya lagi dan langsung membangunkan semua Hyung-nya yang bisa diyakini masih berada di awang-awang.

Kini Ryeowook kembali menuju dorm-nya yang sebenarnya, setelah sebelumnya memastikan kalau Hyung-nya telah bangun semua.

Dan bergegas dia menuju dapur lalu membuatkan sarapan spesial untuknya dan Hyungdeul-nya.

Eh? Kenapa spesial? Tentu saja karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun-nya. Ulang tahun Kim Ryeowook.

Maka dari itu, dia membangunkan Hyungdeul-nya dengan hati riang gembira, dan memasakkan makanan spesial pada mereka.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, semua berkumpul di meja makan, menunggu Ryeowook, dan Sungmin yang sedang membantu Ryeowook menyiapkan sarapan pada mereka.

"Taraaaa~ hari ini aku membuatkan sarapan nasi goreng spesial," kata Ryeowook dengan wajah yang bersinar-sinar gembira.

"Eh? Ini kan hanya nasi goreng biasa, Wook? Mananya yang spesial?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sedang memperhatikan nasi gorengnya.

"Hihi, coba saja dulu Hyung," saran Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk, lalu kemudian duduk dikursinya, disebelah Sungmin dan Yesung.

"Kalau ini tidak spesial, aku tidak mau memberimu kado dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun, ya Wook? Ingat itu," ancam Eunhyuk sambil bersiap-siap meyantap nasi gorengnya.

Sementara itu member yang lain hanya menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan apa-apaan-anak-ini, dan menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan Wook-maafkan-tingkahnya-yang-gila-itu-ya.

"Mwo? Kenapa seperti itu? Tapi, yasudah. Coba saja dulu. Pasti ini spesial. Daaan kalau ini spesial, kau harus memberiku tiga buah hadiah Hyung!" tantang Ryeowook kemudian.

Eunhyuk langsung membulatkan matanya kaget, "Mwo? Tiga?"

Yang lain hanya bisa terkekeh kecil melihat keduanya. Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara Donghae, yang mengatakan agar mereka lekas berdoa dan menikmati nasi goreng ini.

Kini masing-masig dari mereka sibuk menundukkan kepalanya, dan berdoa kepada Tuhan.

Selesai berdoa, Eunhyuk menatap Ryeowook dengan mata yang menantang, dan mengatakan, "Tunggu dulu Hyung, Hae, Kyu. Aku duluan yang memakannya," yang langsung disambut dengan helaan napas dari member lainnya.

Ryeowook balik menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan yang juga menantang. Dan alis matanya naik turun mengisyaratkan agar Eunhyuk lekas-lekas menyuapkan nasi goreng itu kemulutnya.

Aaamm... Eunhyuk menyuapkan nasi gorengnya dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Dan tiba-tiba matanya membelalak lebar, dan dia buru-buru menelan nasi yang ada dimulutnya. Setelah nasi tertelan, Eunhyuk menatap semua member dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Hyungdeul, Hae, Kyu..." ucapnya tidak jelas dengan suara yang agak tercekat.

Sementara itu Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum puas melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh Hyung-nya itu.

"Ada apa Hyuk? Apa makanannya tidak enak?" tanya Leeteuk yang cemas dengan reaksi berlebihan yang ditunjukkan Eunhyuk.

"Bukan Hyung...," jawab Eunhyuk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau coba saja dulu Hyung," kata Eunhyuk kemudian.

Yang lain langsung menyiapkan sendoknya, dan menyuapkan nasi goreng itu kemulut masing-masing dengan serentak. Dan tak lama kemudian, semua orang menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

"Wook..." kata semua member serentak, dengan suara lirih.

"Bagaimana? Spesial kan?" tanya Ryeowook tanpa menjawab panggilan yang tadi diberikan padanya.

"Aaahh, aku jadi kangen dengan Hankyung Hyung..." terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang berada diujung meja.

"Benar. Dan Wook, sekarang kau benar-benar bisa membuat nasi goreng seperti yang dibuat Hankyung Hyung," kata Eunhyuk lagi, yang diikuti anggukan kepala dari member yang lain.

"Jelas dong," ucap Ryeowook lalu menyuruh para Hyung-nya untuk segera menghabiskan makanannya. Dan kini yang terlihat di ruang makan itu, hanyalah mereka yang sibuk dengan nasi gorengnya sambil mengobrol tentang segala hal.

.

Selesai makan, Sungmin dan Leeteuk segera membantu Ryeowook membereskan meja makan, dan mencuci piring.

Saat mencuci, mereka bertiga mengobrol tentang Hankyung, dan tentang bagaimana Ryeowook bisa membuat nasi goreng itu.

.

Setelah selesai dengan acara beres-beresnya, Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Leeteuk menuju ruang tengah dimana member yang lain sedang berada disitu.

Ada yang menonton TV, membaca majalah, memainkan laptop, dan bermain PSP.

Dan begitu melihat Ryeowook, mereka kompak langsung berdiri dan memeluk Ryeowook erat sambil mengucapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

Ryeowook yang melihat ini langsung saja tersenyum sumringah dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada semuanya.

Kring~ kring~

Terdengar suara ponsel yang berbunyi, Donghae langsung mengambil ponsel itu dari kamar, dan menyerahkan pada pemiliknya –Ryeowook—

Ryeowook menyernyit heran karena menerima telepon dari seseorang yang nomornya tidak dikenal, dan kemudian dia menekan tombol hijau, lalu, "Saengil chukkae hamnida Ryeowook-ah. Ini aku Lee Soo Man. Dan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu, hari ini kalian tak usah datang latihan. Dan schedule kalian hari ini, akan kita batalkan semua. Arraseo?" hening sebentar, "Baiklah, hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan. Sekali lagi, saengil chukkae Ryeowook-ah!" dan sambungan itu diputus, yang berarti sama sekali tak memberi Ryeowook kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Siapa Wook?" Tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Ah, itu Soo Man Sajangnim. Katanya selamat ulang tahun, dan hari ini kita libur," jelas Ryeowook.

"Benarkah? Yaayy!" ucap yang lain sambil meninjukan kepalan tangannya membelah udara.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, karena kita sedang libur, aku ingin berbelanja dulu. Boleh?" tanya Ryeowook pada yang lain. Walaupun sebenarnya hanya ditujukan pada Leeteuk sang leader.

"Eumm, boleh saja. Tapi kau harus ditemani seseorang. Siapa yang bisa menemani Ryeowook?" tanya Leeteuk pada yang lain.

"Aku saja," kata Yesung cepat.

"Baiklah. Ayo Hyung!"

.

Kini Ryeowook dan Yesung sedang berada didalam mobil, yang dikendarai oleh Yesung.

"Kita kemana Wook?" tanya Yesung memecah kesunyian yang terjadi.

"Ah itu, kalau kita ke pasar bagaimana Hyung? Sudah lama aku tidak ke pasar," kata Ryeowook penuh harap pada Yesung.

"Eum? Pasar ya? Baiklah... eh, tapi kau sudah membawa alat-alat penyamaran kan?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Eumm itu Hyung, aku hanya membawa topi dan masker. Cukupkah?"

"Oh, yasudah."

Dan kini mobil kembali terasa sunyi.

Taklama kemudian, Yesung meminggirkan mobilnya, karena mereka sudah sampai di pasar.

Setelah memakai topi dan maskernya, Ryeowook dan Yesung langsung turun dari mobil. Tanpa menyadari ada tiga orang berbaju gelap yang mengintai mereka sedari tadi dari dalam mobilnya.

Setelah Ryeowook dan Yesung memasuki pasar, ketiga orang itu saling berpandangan dan mengangguk, "Ayo!"

Ketiga orang itu segera turun setelah memakai masker dan topi, dan ikut memasuki pasar untuk membuntuti Yesung dan juga Ryeowook.

Sementara itu, Yesung dan Ryeowook sama sekali tak merasakan adanya orang yang mengikuti mereka. Mereka berdua terus saja asyik memilih bahan-bahan yang akan diperlukan dorm untuk, kira-kira satu minggu kedepan.

Dan, tiga orang mencurigakan itu, juga tak berbuat apa-apa yang mungkin bisa membuat Ryeowook dan Yesung menyadari kehadiran mereka.

Mereka bertiga hanya mengikuti dengan baik. Hingga benar-benar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan dari siapapun.

.

Sementara itu di dorm...

"Hey! Cepatt sedikit! Kita tak tahu jam berapa mereka akan kembali! Aaa Hyukiie! Pita itu harusnya kau letakkan disana! Yak! Woniie-ah! Kau ini bodoh sekalii, balon itu diikatnya bukan menggunakan karet! Apa-apaan kau ini? Hey hey! Donghae-ya! Jangan memainkan confetti-nyaaa, itu akan diletakkan diatas pintu! Mwo! Shindong-ah! Tahan seleramu! Itu kue untuk Ryeowook! Kenapa kau mencuil-cuilnyaa? Dan hey Sungmin-ah! Apa yang kau-uummmmpphh," ocehan sang leader terhenti saat Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menyumpalkan popcorn kemulutnya dalam jumlah banyak.

Dilihatnya member lain hanya memutar bola mata-nya melihat kejadian itu, dan melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing kembali.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali hyung! Sudahlah, tenang saja!" kata Kyuhyun lagi, lalu mengambil gunting untuk kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Leeteuk tak menjawab Kyuhyun. Dirinya sibuk mengunyah popcorn sambil memutar-mutarkan bola matanya, sebal.

.

"Ah Hyung, kurasa ini sudah cukup. Ini sudah terlalu banyak Hyung, aku tidak akan kuat mengangkatnya lagi," ucap Ryeowook sambil menghentikan jalannya.

Yesung hanya mengedikkan bahunya, lalu mengajak Ryeowook untuk pulang, "Kalau begitu, kajja!"

Sesampainya didepan mobil, Yesung langsung membukakan pintu penumpang belakang dan menaruh belanjaannya disitu. Lalu dengan sigap dia mengambil belanjaan yang dipegang Ryeowook dan memasukkannya juga kedalam mobil.

Melihat hal itu, ketiga orang mencurigakan tadi tersenyum dalam hati, dan salah seorang dari mereka segera berlari memasuki mobilnya, membawa mobilnya kedekat mobil Yesung, dan dua orang lainnya, dengan cepat menangkap tangan Yesung dan Ryeowook yang akan membuka pintu mobil.

Kaget, Yesung dan Ryeowook refleks memekik, dan membalikan badan.

Tapi belum lagi mereka berdua sempat membalikkan badan, terasa sebuah benda dingin yang menempel pada leher keduanya.

"Diam, dan jangan buat gerakan mencurigakan. Ikuti kami," perintah dua orang berpakaian gelap itu pada Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Yesung dan Ryeowook kini hanya bisa mengangguk pelan karena merasa takut dengan benda yang terus menempel di leher mereka. Dan dua orang mencurigakan itu lalu memutar tubuh mereka, dan mengatur posisi, seakan-akan mereka sedang merangkul Ryeowook dan Yesung agar tak dicurigai.

Dengan cepat orang yang memegang Yesung mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di tangan Yesung, lalu menguncinya.

Dan segera setelah mengunci pintu mobil Yesung, mobil orang-orang itu mendekat dengan pintu yang sudah terbuka, memudahkan mereka untuk mendorong masuk Ryeowook dan Yesung kedalam mobil yang lalu diikuti oleh mereka sendiri.

Dan kini mobil berjalan entah menuju kemana. Ryeowook dan Yesung sama sekali tak dapat menebak mereka dibawa kemana karena begitu mobil mulai berjalan, mata mereka berdua ditutup dengan kain hitam.

.

Dorm...

"Hyung~ Ryeowook sama Yesung Hyung mana sih? Kenapa lama sekali? Aku ingin makan kuenyaaa," rengek Eunhyuk sambil menarik-narik baju Leeteuk.

"Aih Hyuukk, mana Hyung tau! Mungkin mereka masih belanja?" jawab Leeteuk kesal karena bajunya ditarik-tarik.

Sementara itu, Donghae yang paling akrab dengan Ryeowook, dan Sungmin yang cukup akrab dengan Yesung tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan aneh yang membuat mereka merasa tidak enak.

Donghae dan Sungmin lalu terduduk di salah satu sofa, dan menatap member lain dengan tatapan tidak enak.

"Hyung, aku merasa tidak enak tentang Yesung Hyung," kata Sungmin menjawab pandangan bertanya yang diberikan oleh Shindong.

"Aku juga Hyung, perasaanku tak enak tentang Wokiie. Ada apa ini?" sambung Donghae disertai raut muka cemas.

"Ah sudahlah. Aku yakin mereka tak kenapa-kenapa. Ada Tuhan yang melindungi mereka," sahut Eunhyuk berusaha menenangkan Donghae dan Sungmin

.

Mobil milik ketiga orang berpakaian gelap itu akhirnya berhenti setelah berjalan cukup jauh.

Tanpa membuka tutup mata Ryeowook dan Yesung, mereka menolak Ryeowook dan Yesung untuk keluar dari mobil, dan menuntun keduanya memasuki sebuah ruangan.

Setelah Ryeowook dan Yesung masuk, dua orang yang menuntunnya segera keluar dan langsung mengunci pintu.

Mendengar suara pintu yang dikunci, Yesung langsung membuka ikatan tutup matanya. Beruntung karena kedua tangannya tak diikat.

Begitu ikatan penutup matanya terbuka, Yesung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya membiasakan dengan cahaya yang kembali memasuki retina matanya.

Dan Yesung sungguh tercengang, karena tempatnya kini berada bukan disebuah ruangan yang pengap, berabu, kotor, dan berantakan seperti dugaannya semula. Melainkan disebuah ruangan yang ber-ventilasi baik, bersih, dan rapi.

Di ruangan itu juga terdapat satu buah sofa panjang, satu buah sofa kecil, dan meja bulat sedang. Yang diatasnya terdapat vas bunga dengan bunga asli, serta dua buah gelas dan satu teko teh merah.

Cukup lama Yesung sibuk memperhatikan isi ruangan tersebut, membuatnya melupakan Ryeowook. Dan begitu dia berbalik badan untuk melihat sudut lain dari ruangan itu, barulah Yesung sadar akan Ryeowook. Yang terlihat sedang meringkuk ketakutan sambil memeluk lututnya.

Yesung berjalan perlahan mendekati Ryeowook. Setelah merasa dekat dengan Ryeowook, Yesung mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka ikatan penutup mata Ryeowook.

Begitu ikatan penutupnya itu terbuka, Ryeowook langsung menubrukkan dirinya ke Yesung, memeluk Yesung untuk mencari keamanan.

"Sshh, tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis Wokiie-ah. Lihat ini, ayo buka matamu," kata Yesung menenangkan Ryeowook, walupun dia sendiri sebenarnya juga merasa takut.

Perlahan Ryeowook membuka matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya untuk menerima cahaya yang tiba-tiba memasuki matanya.

Dan Reaksi yang diberikan Ryeowook begitu melihat tempatnya berada sekarang, kurang lebih sama dengan reaksi yang tadi diberikan Yesung. Terpana.

"Hyung, kita dimana? Kenapa tempat ini begini?" tanya Ryeowook yang kini sudah melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yesung dan berdiri lalu menglilingi ruangan itu.

"Nan mollayo, Wokiie-ah. Tempat ini," jeda sejenak, "Aneh," sambung Yesung lagi lau ikut berdiri dan mendekati salah satu sofa.

Begitu melihat Yesung akan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa itu, Ryeowook langsung berteriak, "Jangan duduk Hyung! Mungkin saja ini jebakan," katanya lagi.

"Ha? Jebakan apa maksudmu Wook?" tanya Yesung bingung dan menegakkan badannya lagi. Tidak jadi duduk.

"Mungkin.., saat kau duduk.., sofa itu tiba-tiba meloncat?" kata Ryeowook ragu-ragu.

"Hahaha... kau ini yang benar saja Wook. Mana ada yang begitu, itu. Tapi kalau untuk teh ini, aku juga merasa curiga. Makanya, sebaiknya kita tak usah minum teh ini, walaupun merasa haus sekali. Mengerti Wook?" tanya Yesung.

"Hu-um Hyung," kata Ryeowook sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jadii, apa sekarang aku boleh duduk?" tanya Yesung sambil tersenyum jahil pada Ryeowook.

"Ckk," hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan Ryeowook. Yang jelas saja langsung membuat Yesung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Karena melihat ekspresi kesalnya Ryeowook.

Mendengar suara tawa Yesung, membuat Ryeowook merasa sedikit nyaman berada ditempat asing itu. Karena tawa Yesung terdengar baik ditelinganya.

.

Somewhere..

"Bagaimana?" tanya seseorang yang tengah berdiri membelakangi tiga orang lainnya.

Ketiga orang dibelakanya kemudian mengangguk-angguk, "Kita berhasil. Mereka berdua sekarang ada diruangan itu," jelasnya pada namja yang bertanya tadi.

"Ah, benarkah? Bagus sekali. Lalu bagaimana dengan yang itu?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Ah, kalau soal itu...,"

"Sudah selesai! Tenang saja..," kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Benarkah sudah selesai?" tanya keempaat orang lainnya.

"Tentu saja. Kalian ini menyepelekan kehebatanku ya?" jawab namja itu lagi.

.

Dorm..

Leeteuk dan Sungmin terus bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Hyung ini sudah kelewatan," ucap Sungmin yang memecah keheningan.

"Iya benar, Ming. Tak seharusnya mereka pergi selama ini. Ini sudah jam empat sore. Sudah hampir enam jam mereka pergi," jawab Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Benar. Tak ada orang yang pergi belanja selama ini," ucap Sungmin lagi.

"Hahh. Kita tunggu sebentar lagi. Kalau mereka tak juga pulang, baru kita lapor manager," putus Leeteuk kemudian.

"Baiklah," jawab Sungmin lalu mendudukkan dirinya di lantai depan TV.

"Eh Ming, kemana anak-anak?" tanya Leeteuk pelan sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun bermain game dikamar. Shindong dan Donghae tidur dikamar sehabis makan siang tadi. Eunhyuk dan Siwon aku suruh untuk mencuci piring didapur," jelas Sungmin sambil mengingat-ingat.

.

"Hyung? Apakah kau sudah bangun?" tanya Ryeowook pelan sambil berjalan mendekati Yesung yang berbaring di sofa panjang yang ada diruangan itu.

"Eumhh Wokiie-ah. Iya aku sudah bangun. Kau tadi juga tidur Wook?" tanya Yesung lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dan duduk dengan benar di sofa tersebut.

"Iya Hyung. Tapi tidurku tidak enak. Aku tidur sambil duduk sih..," jawab Ryeowook sambil sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Yesung kemudian berdiri begitu sadar ada dimana mereka. Lalu perlahan dia mendekati pintu, dan mencoba membukanya.

"Bisa Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook penuh harap.

"Haha, tentu saja tidak. Kita ini kan dikurung Wook," jawab Yesung yang langsung mengehentikan senyuman yang tadinya mulai keluar dari bibir Ryeowook.

"Hyung, menurutmu, apa Hyung-deul dan Kyu akan cemas?" tanya Ryeowook lagi, setelah Yesung duduk kembali di sofa. Disebelahnya.

"Tentu saja Wook. Malahan mereka mungkin sedang mencari kita," jawab Yesung.

"Lalu Hyung, menurutmu, siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu Wook. Tapi kurasa yang melakukan ini adalah orang gila. Masa mereka meletakkan tahanan mereka di tempat yang bagus seperti ini?" jawab Yesung sambil mengibaskan tangannya pelan, kebas.

"Oh. Jadi kau lebih suka kuletakkan di tempat yang sempit, pengap, kotor, dan berabu? Begitukah Yesung-ssi?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di dalam ruangan itu.

* * *

***TBC***

* * *

**Huaahh.. ini fic niatnya buat ulang tahunnya Ryeowook Oppa, kemarin. Tapi karena semalem ngetiknya gaksiap jadinya hariini baru dipost.**

**Dan itupun tetap belum siap ngetiknya. Itu masih TBC -_-"**

**Jadii? Ini mau dilanjut? O.o**

* * *

**SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA, NAE NAMPYEON, KIM RYEOWOOK ^^**

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
